Cupidon est un fumeur de cigarettes
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Un certain fumeur met en place un plan pour rapprocher Roy et Riza. Estce que cela marchera ? une vieille histoire qui trainait dans mes tiroirs Rating M, mais rien de bien grave.


Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient, c'est tellement c… de le dire à chaque fois, est-on vraiment obligé ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a longtemps, voire très longtemps ! Avant même « Faut que ça change ». C'est pourquoi vous allez très sûrement retrouver des expressions ou avoir une impression de déjà lu.

Mais, je suis un peu en panne d'idée, alors je la poste quand même, même si elle est très moyenne. J'ose espérer et croire que mon style c'est amélioré depuis ;-)

**Cupidon est un fumeur de cigarette !**

_Riza se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux, soufflés par une brise venue d'on ne sait où, volaient autour de son visage. Elle ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une combinaison en cuir très près du corps et dont la fermeture éclair était ouverte quasiment jusqu'au nombril._

_Roy était subjugué par cette vision érotique._

_Elle lui murmurait d'une voix très sensuelle :_

_« Laisses toi faire, je peux te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais eu… »_

_D'une minute à l'autre il allait exploser s'il ne faisait rien. Il avança une main tremblante vers la jeune femme, quand…._

« Colonel, Colonel Mustang !

« Hein quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Vous vous êtes encore endormi sur votre bureau Colonel. Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux. »

Le réprimanda sévèrement son premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, la même qui l'appelait langoureusement quelques secondes auparavant.

Encore sous le choc de son rêve, Roy Mustang se contenta de la regarder d'un air complètement hagard.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait si c'était le Führer qui était entré ici ? »

Roy fit un effort pour se recomposer une attitude fière et digne.

« Je compte sur vous pour m'éviter ce genre de désagrément, Lieutenant.

« Ben voyons, je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là pour vous sortir de ce genre de pétrin Colonel !

« Vous envisagez de nous quitter Lieutenant ? » Lui répondit-il d'un air de défi.

Il y eu un blanc, la conversation prenait un tour qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Riza Hawkeye. Etait-il donc si arrogant son Colonel et elle si stupide pour rester à ses côtés coûte que coûte ?

_« Faut que ça change »_, se dit-elle en son for intérieur.

« Après tout, qui sait Colonel ? »

Et sur ce, elle sortit du bureau, en le laissant là dans ses pensées.

Cette conversation avait aussi laissé une impression étrange à Roy Mustang, surtout après avoir rêvé ainsi de cette femme. Que lui prenait-il à la fin ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez elle ou chez lui pour que cela arrive ?

**Flash-back**

Une nouvelle fois, Hugues était venu rendre visite à son ami Mustang non seulement pour lui montrer les dernières photos de sa fille Elysia, mais aussi pour le convaincre de prendre lui-même une femme.

« Roy, il est plus que temps que tu arrêtes de flirter à droite et à gauche avec des femmes sans lendemain et de fonder une famille.

« Maes, je n'ai aucune envie de fonder une famille. Je me trouve très bien comme je suis. J'aime ma liberté.

« Ne dis pas de sottise. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le mariage. Regarde moi et Grace, je ne serai rien sans ma femme.

« Et comment veux-tu que je me trouve une femme si je dois arrêter de les fréquenter ?

« Parfois, ce que l'on cherche est juste sous notre nez.

« Et que dois-je comprendre par là ?

« Réfléchit donc un peu. Je te donne un indice, elle est blonde et te supporte depuis plusieurs années. Bon maintenant, faut que je me sauve, ma petite femme m'attend. Tchao. »

De qui pouvait bien parler Maes ? La seule femme blonde qui correspondait un temps soit peu à sa description était Riza. Non, Maes devait parler de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Oh, Hugues et ses obsessions ! Il va finir par me rendre dingue._

**Fin du Flash-back **

_« Ce n'était qu'un rêve idiot, agréable mais complètement idiot_. N'en parlons plus. » Se secoua-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

Dans la pièce voisine, Riza fulminait :

« Marre, marre, complètement marre.

« Que vous arrive-t-il lieutenant Hawkeye, lui demanda le second lieutenant Jean Havoc, qu'a donc encore fait notre impossible Colonel ?

« Rien de plus que l'accoutumé.

« J'imagine qu'il s'est montré charmant.

« Laissez tomber. De toute façon je dois porter ces dossiers au Général. »

Havoc s'alluma l'énième cigarette de sa journée.

« Et bien, je me demande ce que le Colonel a encore dit ou fait à Riza… ou plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas dit ou fait… Quel crétin ce Colonel. Va falloir que j'y mette mon grain de sel. »

Il se sourit à lui-même alors que dans son esprit se formait déjà un plan.

« Ouais, j'ai rien à y perdre et tout à y gagner finalement, p't'être même une petite copine, après tout si le Colonel ne saisit pas sa chance, rien ne m'empêche moi de le faire. Et puis je sais déjà à qui je vais demander de l'aide. »

* * *

**Plan H – Jour 1**

Le premier objectif de Havoc était de faire prendre conscience à son Colonel que Riza était une femme désirable au même titre que les autres.

Ca risquait d'être un peu dur sachant que Riza maniait bien plus facilement les armes à feu que les fanfreluches. Par exemple, jamais il ne l'avait vu en jupe. Cependant, à sa manière elle était plutôt sexy.

Bon il devait bien y avoir d'autres atouts de la jeune femme à mettre en valeur. Et si par hasard, il arrivait à lui faire porter une jupe, il mériterait de rentrer au panthéon des Cupidon pour cela.

Il réfléchissait à tout cela en fixant involontairement sa collègue. A tel point que celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer.

« Un problème Havoc ?

« Non… en fait je me demandais…

« Oui ?

« Non rien, rien du tout…

« Bon, lorsque vous aurez envie d'en parler. »

Et elle se replongea dans ses dossiers. L'horloge sonna 14h00, Roy n'allait pas tarder à revenir de déjeuner. Il était réglé comme du papier à musique. Havoc eut une idée.

Il prit un dossier quelconque sur son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Riza.

« Dites Hawkeye, il me semble qu'il y a une erreur dans ce dossier, vous pourriez vérifier, je ne voudrais pas commettre de bévue.

« Bien sûr, faites voir. »

Il lui tendit le dossier et se plaça juste derrière elle, la tête penchée au-dessus de son épaule. Il entendait les pas de Mustang se rapprocher, et au moment même où la poignée de porte tournait, d'un geste rapide il détacha la barrette qui retenait les cheveux de Riza.

Ses boucles tombèrent sur ses épaules.

« Oh excusez moi, je crois que votre barrette s'est prise dans mon uniforme. »

Roy entra à ce moment, il vit Riza les cheveux libres, Havoc penché au-dessus d'elle, très près d'elle à vrai dire.

Riza le regarda surprise, sans voix. Elle rougit violemment et porta sa main à ses cheveux. Havoc se redressa d'un seul geste et fit son salut.

« Colonel.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

« Rien mon Colonel. La barrette du Lieutenant Hawkeye s'est prise dans mon uniforme. »

Riza rougit encore de plus belle, les explications de Havoc faisaient passer la situation pour plus compromettante qu'elle n'était en réalité ! En plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si bêtement coupable pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait ni cherché.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir creuser un trou et se cacher dedans.

Une nouvelle fois elle fulmina, mais cette fois intérieurement :

_« Marre, marre, complètement marre. »_

Roy leur jeta un dernier regard et rentra dans son propre bureau.

Qu'arrivait-il à ses deux lieutenants ?

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Havoc et Hawkeye ensemble ? Non, impossible…

En tout cas, Hawkeye les cheveux libres, c'est un charmant spectacle, surtout avec ses joues joliment rosies.

* * *

**Plan H – jour 2**

« Bonjour Colonel.

« 'jour Havoc.

« Bien dormi ?

« Hm »

Mustang s'engouffra dans son bureau. Il avait les yeux cernés, Riza Hawkeye avait hanté une fois de plus sa nuit.

Cette fois, elle lui était apparue en uniforme, elle le regardait avec un air langoureux, ses lèvres humides entrouvertes. Elle détachait ses cheveux et les ébouriffait en secouant la tête. Elle s'approchait de lui en lui disant d'une voix suave :

« Il fait chaud ici, et elle déboutonnait sa veste, dessous elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge. »

Elle s'asseyait ensuite sur le rebord de son bureau et commençait à le déshabiller et à le caresser…

Et il s'était réveillé, en sueur. Il avait du prendre une douche glacée pour calmer ses hormones !

Ce n'était pas normal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous, ça devait commencer à lui monter à la tête. Le voila à fantasmer sur son premier lieutenant.

Ce soir il sortira, c'est décidé.

On frappa à sa porte, Riza entra.

« Bonjour Colonel

« Bonjour Lieutenant

« Je vous dépose les derniers rapports concernant les émeutes de la ville d'Erith. Le Général les attend pour 14h00.

« Très bien, je m'en occupe. »

Elle sortit.

Havoc s'était servi une tasse de café. Il s'approcha l'air de rien de Riza et renversa malencontreusement son café sur la jupe de son uniforme.

« Mon dieu, Havoc, vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ! Je ne pourrai jamais nettoyer tout cela, il va falloir que je me change.

« Mais non, vous n'avez qu'à retirer cette jupe, le pantalon n'est pas sali.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas très réglementaire comme tenue, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts si on me voit comme cela.

« Ecoutez, vous n'aurez qu'à pas sortir du bureau jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, vous pourrez alors rentrer à vos quartiers pour vous changer. S'il y a besoin de porter ou chercher des documents, je le ferai pour vous. »

Riza réfléchit un instant, ils avaient beaucoup de travail en retard et retourner à ses quartiers lui prendrait trop de temps.

« OK, ça marche comme ça. »

Elle dégrafa la partie jupe de son uniforme et la déposa près de son bureau.

Une heure passa, Havoc cherchait un nouveau moyen de l'attirer dans son piège. Il se leva, prit la carte sur laquelle il travaillait et la déplia sur la grande table au centre de la pièce.

« Hum, lieutenant, venez voir, il y a un truc bizarre dans ces plans, je ne comprends pas très bien. Je ne voudrais pas déranger le colonel pour ce qui risque d'être une broutille. »

Riza soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, _mais qu'arrivait-il à Havoc ?_ D'habitude il n'était pas aussi maladroit et plus attentif à son travail.

Elle se leva et se pencha sur la table pour observer les détails qui soit disant posaient problème. Elle s'en entretenait avec Havoc, accoudée complètement sur la table, lorsqu'ils entendirent une toux derrière leur dos.

Riza, encore à ses réflexions, ne tourna que la tête par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'avait pas saisi de suite que la toux était émise par son Colonel qui était juste derrière elle. Elle se releva d'un bond pour lui faire face, et de nouveau piqua un fard.

Roy avait pu profiter un instant de la vue de la jolie croupe de son lieutenant qui n'était plus masquée par la jupe de l'uniforme. _D'ailleurs où est-elle cette jupe ?_

« Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Où est la jupe de votre uniforme ?

« Et bien, elle est toute tâchée, je voulais attendre l'heure du déjeuner pour aller me changer.

« Excusez nous Colonel, c'est moi qui ai renversé mon café tout à l'heure et qui ai proposé cette solution à Hawkeye. Nous ne voulions pas prendre de retard supplémentaire sur notre travail.

« D'accord, mais faites donc plus attention à l'avenir.

« Oui Colonel.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose Colonel, lui demanda Riza qui retrouvait un semblant de contenance.

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Il me semble qu'il manque une annexe aux rapports que vous m'avez remis ce matin. Pourriez-vous vérifier ?

« Bien Colonel, je m'en occupe de suite. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était dans le bureau de son chef, l'annexe manquante en main. Comme d'habitude, elle arborait un air sérieux. Roy se demanda s'il ne cachait pas un tempérament plus "chaleureux". Il avait encore en tête les images de son rêve de la nuit précédente.

« Hum, lieutenant, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici ? »

Riza le regarda d'un air incrédule :

« Non, pas plus que d'ordinaire Colonel. Mais peut-être devriez-vous ouvrir votre fenêtre ? »

_Un coup pour rien._

_De toute façon, quelle importance ? Il n'allait tout de même pas sortir avec son premier lieutenant. Ce serait comme sortir avec …. avec Havoc, tient ! Sauf que Havoc est un homme (berk) et qu'il n'a pas un aussi joli derrière que Hawkeye !_

_Reprend toi Mustang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hawkeye est une collègue, ta subordonnée. Vous travaillez ensemble depuis tant d'années, ce n'est pas la première fille venue._

_Envisages-tu vraiment d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle ?_

_Non, non et non._

_Reprend toi et appelle plutôt cette jolie fille que tu as rencontrée l'autre jour._

« Oui c'est ce que je vais faire.

« Pardon Colonel, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

« Euh non, je me rappelais juste que j'avais un appel téléphonique à passer. Je partirai sans doute plus tôt ce soir. »

Riza s'était raidie, pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir que Roy aurait un rendez-vous galant ce soir. Une fois de plus. La fois de trop sans doute. Elle lui répondit d'un air glacial :

« Bien, c'est vous le chef. »

Puis sortit.

* * *

Havoc remarqua de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez sa collègue malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Elle était au bord des larmes.

« Havoc, je dois m'absenter du bureau. Prenez les communications si besoin.

« Où allez-vous ?

Riza se tourna vers lui :

« Demander ma mutation.

« Quoi, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Nous comptons tous sur vous et surtout le Colonel, que fera-t-il sans vous ?

« C'est plus mon problème. Je suis premier lieutenant, pas nourrice. Et pour le moucher, il trouvera toujours une pauvre fille pour lui tenir le mouchoir. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait à voix haute ce qu'elle ressentait envers son Colonel.

Havoc avait depuis longtemps deviné qu'elle était attachée à Mustang et que c'est ce qui la motivait en grande partie à rester à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi il avait entrepris de pousser son Colonel à agir, il sentait qu'entre ces deux là, il y avait plus que de la camaraderie. Mais si Riza partait, tout tomberait à l'eau !

Il fallait qu'il la fasse changer d'avis.

« Voyons Riza, vous ne pouvez pas demander votre mutation sur un coup de tête, vous devez y réfléchir à tête reposée.

« Non, c'est décidé, je pars

« Je vous en prie, Riza, je vous demande de ne pas le faire aujourd'hui. Attendez quelques jours pour le faire. »

L'utilisation inhabituelle de son prénom avait suffi à retenir l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rien ne changera jamais.

« Ca vous n'en savez rien du tout. Tient je vous propose un truc. Il est midi, allons déjeuner, nous pourrons discuter de cela tranquillement. De toute façon, à cette heure, il n'y aura personne au bureau du personnel. » Rajouta-t-il avec un air charmeur.

Riza céda. Elle se sentait vidée, et finalement, elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule. Havoc était de bonne compagnie, toujours souriant.

« Il faut d'abord que je passe me changer.

« J'avais oublié, c'est pas grave nous ferons un petit détour par vos quartiers. »

* * *

Après être passés chez Riza, ils se rendirent dans une brasserie près du QG. Havoc déploya tous ses efforts et son charme pour faire revenir Riza sur sa décision de quitter leur unité.

Malgré le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Riza se sentait un peu plus réconfortée.

Ils regagnèrent ensemble leur bureau, Jean s'était lancé dans la narration des exploits cocasses d'un collègue, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Riza tant il y mettait le ton.

C'est avec un dernier éclat de rire qu'elle pénétra dans leur bureau. Elle y trouva Mustang penché sur son bureau. Il les regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Et bien, ça rigole bien ici dites moi ! »

Les deux compères reprirent leur sérieux. Toute la bonne humeur de Riza s'était envolée.

« Hum, pardon Colonel. Que cherchez vous ?

« Les derniers comptes-rendus de Fullmetal. »

Riza ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit les dossiers demandés.

« Les voici Colonel.

« Merci. »

Il resta un moment les dossiers en main à la regarder. Il sentait bien qu'elle était contrariée et qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Mais il ne trouvait pas quoi lui dire. Finalement il battit en retraite.

Havoc avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil :

« Dites Hawkeye, j'ai une idée, si ce soir nous nous retrouvions ici pour rattraper notre retard, nous pourrions ensuite aller prendre un verre quelque part. Ca nous changera un peu les idées, qu'en dites-vous ?

« Et bien, je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir, alors pourquoi pas. Mais il faut que je repasse voir Hayate avant.

« OK, on n'aura qu'à ce retrouver vers 20h00. Je prévois le dîner. Pizza, ça vous va ?

« Va pour une pizza partie. »

Riza soupira : _au moins je ne passerai pas la soirée à me morfondre et à m'imaginer le Colonel avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

* * *

_

Comme convenu, elle retrouva Havoc à 20h00. Sachant qu'ils sortiraient ensuite, elle avait troqué son uniforme pour un simple pantalon et un chemisier. De toute façon, les bureaux étaient déserts, personne ne le remarquerait.

Ils travaillèrent d'arrache pied pendant deux heures, ils avaient rattrapé tout le retard accumulé depuis les derniers événements qui avaient secoués Central.

« Ca y est, nous avons bien travaillé, nous avons enfin fini avec ces piles de dossiers. J'ai cru qu'on n'en arriverait jamais à bout. Venez on va fêter ça, on l'a bien mérité.

Havoc emmena Riza dans un pub qu'il connaissait bien.

Il salua le propriétaire et conduisit Riza à une table. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur la banquette et passèrent commande, puis trinquèrent gaiement.

« A cette fin de journée !

« D'accord avec vous. »

Riza se sentait bien. Pour une fois elle n'était pas seule. Cette nouvelle complicité qu'elle partageait avec Havoc la réconfortait. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils en étaient à leur troisième verre lorsque Havoc lui dit en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette :

« Vous savez Hawkeye, vous devriez porter vos cheveux libres. Ca vous va bien.

« Vous croyez ?

« Mais oui, et puis nous ne sommes pas au bureau en ce moment.

« Ok. De toute façon, je ne suis plus en état de lutter. »

Riza retira sa barrette.

« Vous êtes charmante comme ça. Si le colonel ne se décide pas à sauter le pas avec vous, je crois que je vais tenter ma chance !

« Que dites vous là Havoc ? Lui demanda Riza d'un ton sérieux.

« Voyons, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il vous plait. Et je suis sûr que vous ne le laissez pas indifférent. »

Jamais Riza ne s'était confiée sur les sentiments qu'elle portait à son supérieur. Elle se sentait gênée et mise à nu que Havoc ait pu percer son secret. Mais d'un autre côté, ces derniers jours elle s'était vraiment sentie abattue. Tout cela lui paraissait vain. Jamais Roy n'avait seulement donné l'impression de s'intéresser à elle autrement que comme à une subordonnée. En parler lui ferait sûrement du bien et puis l'alcool ingurgité lui retirait toutes ses réserves.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi voit-il toutes ces femmes ? vous ne croyez pas que c'est contradictoire ?

« Je sais, je ne comprends pas trop non plus. C'est bien ce que je vous dis, c'est un crétin notre Colonel.

« Ouai, un vrai crétin ! Renchérit-elle en pouffant de rire. » L'alcool la rendait vraiment gaie !

Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée à faire la revue de tous les défauts de leur chef, ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, ce même chef venait de faire son entrée dans le même pub en compagnie de son ami de toujours Maes Hugues. Il n'avait pu finalement se résoudre à appeler cette femme rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt, il était trop désorienté par ce qu'il ressentait pour Riza ces derniers jours, les rêves érotiques et l'air abattu qu'elle avait affiché aujourd'hui lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il partirai plus tôt ce même soir l'avaient ébranlé. Au lieu de cela il avait appelé Maes, lui demandant de le retrouver pour discuter. A lui, il pouvait tout dire, c'était comme son frère.

« Tu vois Maes, je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrête pas de rêver d'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Peut-être devrais-tu l'inviter à sortir si elle te plait tant ! Parce qu'elle te plait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roy réfléchit avant de lui répondre :

« Oui, elle me plait et même beaucoup. Elle est vraiment jolie, et intelligente. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Mais justement, si nous sortons ensemble et que ça ne marche pas ? Je suis tout de même son supérieur.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête. Cette fille t'a dans la peau, comme tu le dis, elle a toujours été là pour toi, dans n'importe quelle situation, même quand ça a chauffé fort. Sous ses airs austères, elle est douce et prévenante. Par-dessus tout Roy, elle t'aime. Mais si tu n'agis pas rapidement, elle va finir par se lasser et aller voir ailleurs.

« Je sais, d'ailleurs depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression que Havoc lui tourne autour. Je les ai surpris plusieurs fois ensemble dans des situations étranges.

« Ben tu vois en parlant du loup, regarde qui est là bas ! »

Roy suivit du regard la direction que lui indiquait son ami. Il vit Riza, cheveux en bataille, les premiers boutons de son chemisier déboutonnés laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine et Havoc affalés sur leur banquette, des verres à la main, s'esclaffant de rire.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra les poings. Il avait des envies de meurtre sur la personne de Havoc. Il était jaloux !

Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'avait douté que Riza lui était entièrement dévouée et attachée, c'est comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle était là et qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'avoir. Cette idée le rassurait.

Mais maintenant la jeune femme lui échappait. Maes avait raison, il avait attendu trop longtemps. Et en plus, c'est avec Havoc qu'elle fricotait !

Roy fut pris d'un tic nerveux qui alerta Maes.

« Roy calme toi. Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et que crois tu que je puisse faire ?

« Faire frire Havoc par exemple.

« Tient, bonne idée ! dit-il avec un regard diabolique.

« Roy arrête. Lui ordonna-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas gêné toi pour fréquenter un tas d'autres filles, alors ne soit pas étonné que Riza en fasse autant. Et puis après tout, tu te fais peut-être des idées, peut-être qu'ils ne font rien de répréhensible.

« Et bien, allons le vérifier de ce pas. »

Roy se leva et se dirigea vers le coin où se trouvait le couple, Maes n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter et ne pouvait que le suivre pour essayer de parer à tout incident.

* * *

Riza et Havoc ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte qu'ils avaient été rejoints. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'entendirent interpellés par la voix familière qu'ils levèrent leur tête. Riza, dont l'état d'ébriété était plus qu'avancé, s'exclama :

« Merde, Colonel qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Maes intervint à ce moment :

« Bonsoir Hawkeye, bonsoir Havoc. Sympa de vous voir, on peut se joindre à vous ? »

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, Maes et Roy prirent place en face d'eux

Roy faisait un effort pour garder son calme, il observait à la dérobée la jeune femme. Il essayait de deviner s'ils avaient interrompu une conversation intime ou s'ils s'étaient échangés quelques caresses volées.

Il était évident qu'elle était à moitié saoule. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses yeux un peu trop agrandis et ses pupilles dilatées ainsi que sa tenue débraillée, sans compter sur ses joues rougies. Havoc n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle.

Riza de son côté se demandait pourquoi son Colonel, qui avait fait les frais de leur conversation avec Havoc, se trouvait là devant elle en compagnie de Hugues et non pas de l'une de ces créatures qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle ne savait pas comment la formuler. Havoc, moins torturé qu'elle, ne prit pas tant de gant pour interroger Mustang :

« Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez cet endroit Colonel, nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir ici en compagnie de Hugues.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas non plus à vous voir là tous les deux ensemble, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« Et bien, nous nous sommes retrouvés au bureau pour finir de traiter les dossiers en retard. Comme nous avions fini et qu'il était encore tôt, nous avons décidé de prendre un verre », argumenta Havoc.

Riza se tenait en retrait sur la banquette, elle n'osait pas regarder Roy dans les yeux. Elle avait peur de ne plus se contrôler, d'ouvrir la bouche et de sortir une bêtise. Son esprit était embrouillé et dans cet état elle se sentait vraiment vulnérable. Elle pouvait très bien se jeter à son coup ou éclater en sanglots. _Mon dieu, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là_.

Mais Havoc ne lâchait pas la partie :

« N'aviez vous pas un rendez-vous ce soir Colonel ?

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en compagnie de Maes. »

L'ambiance était vraiment lourde autour de la table. Maes sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est un endroit sympa ce pub et j'aime bien la musique. Il y a une piste de danse là bas. Vous m'accompagnez Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

« Euh, je ne sais pas si je suis en état de le faire lieutenant Colonel.

« Allons, je vais vous guider. Lui dit-il en lui saisissant la main et l'entraînant vers la piste. »

Roy les regarda s'éloigner.

« C'est une chouette fille le lieutenant. Jolie, intelligente et drôle en plus.

« Je sais. Vous et elle, vous…. »Il laissa sa question en suspend. Il n'arrivait pas à la formuler.

« Est-ce que moi et elle nous nous fréquentons ?

« Laissez tomber Havoc.

« Non, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi Colonel. Elle n'avait pas le moral, j'ai pensé que la sortir lui ferait du bien. Savez-vous qu'elle envisage sérieusement de demander sa mutation ?

« Quoi ? Elle veut partir ? Mais c'est impossible.

« A qui la faute Colonel ? Elle est là près de vous et jamais vous ne lui avez fait ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir un espoir qu'un jour vous vous intéresseriez à elle. Je crois qu'elle a eu son compte. »

Roy resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur Riza.

« Allez Colonel, il est temps de vous jeter à l'eau. Allez la rejoindre, elle n'attend que ça. Ne la laissez pas partir, vous ne vous le pardonneriez pas et moi non plus.

« Vous croyez ?

« J'en suis sûr. »

Roy lui sourit et se leva pour rejoindre le couple de danseurs. Le rythme de la musique s'était ralenti pour devenir slow.

« Tu permets Maes ?

« Bien sûr, je te la laisse, prends en soin.

Décidément, tout le monde se liguait pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, il en avait envie.

Roy passa un bras à la taille de Riza et lui pris sa main. Il avait conscience de son corps contre le sien. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent.

« Vous savez Hawkeye, jamais je ne vous avais vu comme ça. Je veux dire avec un verre dans le nez…

« Je sais.

« Ni débraillée ni décoiffée…

« Je sais, Colonel

« J'aime bien. »

Riza le regarda avec un sourire un peu flou. Roy lui sourit en retour et resserra son étreinte. Riza se laissa aller contre son torse. Elle entendait battre son cœur. Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

« Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais rentrer Colonel.

« Je vous raccompagne.

« Pas la peine.

« Si, j'insiste, en plus vous n'êtes pas trop en état de rentrer seule. »

Ils récupérèrent les affaires de la jeune femme et sortirent laissant Maes en compagnie de Havoc.

* * *

Ils marchèrent lentement, laissant planer le silence entre eux. Puis Roy prit la parole :

« Havoc m'a dit que vous vouliez demander à être mutée. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat.

« Je l'envisage en effet. Je pense que je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire auprès de vous. Scar mort, les homoculi et Bradley hors de course, il n'y a plus trop de danger. Havoc peut très bien vous seconder. Et puis il y a tous les autres. Il est sans doute temps que nos chemins se séparent.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » Roy s'était arrêté.

« Pas vous Colonel ? »

Roy se rapprocha de Riza, il la regarda dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait depuis ces derniers jours.

« Non, je ne le pense pas. Au contraire, je pense qu'il est temps que nos chemins se retrouvent. »

Il se pencha, lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa doucement. Il la serra contre lui.

« Venez, allons chez moi.

« Je ne peux pas, Hayate m'attend.

« Alors allons chez vous. » Lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

* * *

La chambre était éclairée par le clair de lune. Roy était étendu auprès de Riza. Elle dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Roy la regardait dormir. Comme dans ses rêves, elle avait tenu ses promesses et lui avait donné plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il sentait confusément que les sentiments qu'il lui portait y étaient pour beaucoup.

Il avait voulu être tendre, attentif à ses désirs et la découvrir entièrement.

Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Maes il y avait de cela quelque temps : « Trouves-toi quelqu'un qui te comprendra et te soutiendra et maries toi ».

Ce peut-il que Riza soit cette femme ?

Elle était magnifique, douce, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les moments difficiles. Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots qui convenaient pour le forcer à toujours aller plus loin.

Il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé au mariage, cependant en regardant Riza, son cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus vite. Lorsque Havoc lui avait dit qu'elle voulait partir, il avait pris conscience qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. L'idée lui était insupportable. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans elle à ses côtés.

L'idée du mariage en amena une autre qui y était étroitement liée, celle des enfants. Il passa une main hésitante sur le corps de Riza, il s'imagina une vie se développant dans son ventre qui serait le fruit de leur amour. Il se demanda quel genre de père il pourrait bien faire. Il avait peu de souvenirs du sien qui était souvent absent et qui finalement était décédé alors qu'il était encore jeune. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas être ce genre de père.

Il se sourit à lui-même. Etrange comme il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour passer de l'amitié à l'amour et ce soir il osait le franchir, sans remord ni regret.

Il avait suffi qu'il prenne conscience de son amour pour Riza pour que tout change. Car il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il s'agissait bien d'amour et non pas d'une simple attirance physique. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il envisageait le mariage et des enfants alors que jusqu'à présent il était plutôt connu pour être un véritable casanova.

Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Riza. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement ses yeux et lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu es bien là, ou bien je suis en plein rêve ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix assoupie.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser :

« D'après toi ?

« Je crois que je suis en plein rêve.

« Vraiment ? Alors attends un peu, que je te réveille. »

En deux secondes, Riza se retrouva écrasée sous Roy qui se chargeait de mettre en œuvre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Riza …

« Hum. »

Riza perdue dans son plaisir, se demanda vaguement comment il pouvait encore discuter dans un moment pareil.

« Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Cette fois, elle était non seulement bien réveillée mais elle avait arrêté toute activité. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Roy et se leva. Tout en enfilant un déshabillé, elle lui dit :

« Si c'est une blague, Roy, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

« Ce n'est pas une blague Riza, je suis très sérieux. Je t'aime et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. »

Riza s'était assise dans un fauteuil et le regardait d'un air impénétrable. Le cœur de Roy s'arrêta un instant de battre. Pour la première fois il ressentait la peur d'être rejeté.

« Tu ne rigoles pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, je te l'ai dit. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, je souhaite que cela continue, mais cette fois je veux que se soit en tant que ma femme. »

Roy sortit du lit en s'enroulant dans le drap, il s'agenouilla devant Riza et lui prit la main :

« Riza Hawkeye, je vous demande si vous souhaitez devenir très officiellement Madame Mustang.

« OK.

« OK quoi ? Tu acceptes ?

« Mais oui idiot ! Lui dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Hum, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ? »

* * *

Bien plus tard :

« Riza…

« Oui ?

« Fais moi penser à remercier Havoc demain.

« Havoc ? Pourquoi ?

« J'ai dans l'idée qu'il y est un peu pour quelque chose dans tout ça.

« Tu crois ?

« Oui, le voir te tourner autour m'a rendu tellement jaloux que j'ai bien failli le cramer.

« Tu es bête, je ne l'intéresse pas du tout.

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois ma jolie… Au fait, je me demandais….

« Quoi encore ?

« Tu n'aurais pas une combinaison en cuir ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de combinaison !

« Rien, rien. C'était juste une idée comme ça. Ce serait bien d'en avoir une.

« Espèce de pervers ! »

* * *

Voili voilou, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos reviews.

Mention spéciale à Nelja : merci pour tes reviews pour mes drabble, elles me font chaque fois super plaisir. Et même s'il n'y a que toi pour les lire, je continuerai rien que pour toi ;-)


End file.
